Pirates vs Ninjas
by heroesandcons13
Summary: Who would win between an oldschool pirate and a modern day ninja? Why in the world would they even be meeting in the first place? Would they fight, or work together?


**"Who would win between a grilled cheese and a taco?"**

**_"Taco, but only if its prison rules."_**

**"Racist. Okay. Who would win between a pirate and a ninja."**

**_"Travis, are you really gonna ask me that?"_**

**"Yea, why wouldn't I?"**

**_"Seriously, Travis?" _**

**"Seriously Casey."**

**_"Ninjas would kick ass, but i suppose im a bit biased. Can we pick a new way to pass the time?"_**

The two teenage kids who were previously having the above conversation were now throwing peanuts at the people in the plane seats infront of them. Casey, the oldest of the two, was just about to aim for a businessman's coffee when "Kung Fu Fighting" sounded from the pocket of her jeans.

"**_Hello? Oh, Sensie, hello. Yes we are on a plane to Tokyo right now. Yes sir, i practiced my technique. Yes sir, thank you sir. Bye."_**

**_......"Travis, why is everyone looking at me like im a terrorist."_**

**"Well, your phone rang Kung Fu Fighting, which isn't exactly what one would think to hear from a phone. Also I think its like illegal to have your phone on during a plane ride. Your gonna make the plane like blow up or crash or something. Which is pretty much what terrorists do, hence the look. Who called by the way?"**

**_"My sensie , he wanted to know when we were going to get there. We have to meet the grandmaster at the Dojo at ten tomorrow morning."_**

Casey and Travis were on the plane from Dallas to Tokyo because Casey was about to go through a series of tests so that she could qualify for her first degree black belt in Ninjitsu, the art of the Ninja. Most people would wonder why a girl from Texas became a Ninja. Casey didn't have your normal upbringing, infact she didn't even consider herself "a girl from Texas". She was born in Rome, Italy, the sixth child, and the only girl. Her father was an officer in the United States Army who got stationed in Rome and fell in love with a beautiful Italian woman, Casey's mother. The two were married and have since traveled the world with thier children to different military posts. Casey met Travis when she was stationed in Fort Hood, Texas when she was six. They had been best friends ever since, even when Casey moved away.

Both her parents enrolled her and her brother in music lessons, so that they would allways have music to fall back on when they made another move. However, Casey found a different fallback, and although she still practiced and enjoyed her music, she was in love with martial arts. It all happened when she was six, and she occompanied her father to one of his combat training classes. She loved everything about it, so her parents enrolled her in classes. When she was ten the family moved to Japan, where she encountered the practice of Ninjitsu. Since then she has been learning the legendary balance and stealth of the Ninja, as well as many other skills that Ninjas must aquire, such as tracking, knowing the plants of nature, and others. For her, this went beyond the normal martial arts training and gave a challenge, and Casey loved a good challenge.

Travis, on the other hand, was just your simple Texas boy, with a flair for music. He was always carrying his acoustic guitar with him, and was known to break into inpromptu concerts and sing alongs at random times. He was a ladies man, or atleast he though he was.

**"Dude the sky is like black, like reaally like black, well sorta green to." **mused Travis.

**_"Well, which is it?" Black or green?"_**

**"Just look."**

**_"Oh shit."_**

**"Yeaa, thats sort of the point i was trying to get across."**

**_"It will be fine, just relax." _**

At this time, the flight attendant came on and asked all passengers to put on thier seatbelts.

**"Yes, it will be just fine."**

**_"Shutup Travis."_**

At this the plane lurched and everything went black. The last thing Casey could hear was people screaming and Travis whining about how his guitar is going to get ruined.


End file.
